


What's Left

by ninamazing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The next time they were back at the Powell Estate, they'd had to borrow blue paint to cover up the claw marks on the door. Rose and the Doctor agreed later that in all probability, Jackie wouldn't have been so irritable if they'd managed to get the paint on the TARDIS instead of each other.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left

_The memories were so blurred and overused by now that he wasn't even sure which ones were real, and which ones he was just inventing._

*

They were running from a dinosaur, ducking through underbrush, and the Doctor was thinking that perhaps his nonchalant attitude toward danger was not really wise in certain situations. He looked behind him and there it was, thumping along, sure to eat them first and step on them later.

When he glanced at Rose, she just smiled; tree branches were whipping into her face and she'd lost her jacket somewhere and you couldn't miss the fact that a very large carnivore was right behind them, but all she could do was look back at him and laugh.

He couldn't very well disappoint her, so he grabbed her hand and grinned back and they pulled each other into the TARDIS just as a giant scaled hand reached out and swiped the air behind them.

The next time they were back at the Powell Estate, they'd had to borrow blue paint to cover up the claw marks on the door. Rose and the Doctor agreed later that in all probability, Jackie wouldn't have been so irritable if they'd managed to get the paint on the TARDIS instead of each other.

*

What she'd thought was a perfectly innocent Venusian karaoke machine turned out to be an emergency comm system that put three space stations on high alert.

"Whoops, sorry about that," the Doctor announced, yanking the microphone out of Rose's hands. "She was only kidding. Back to your normal daily gallivanting, eh?"

"You might have said," Rose muttered.

"You might have asked," the Doctor pointed out.

Not too long after that, a team of soundwave regulators from Betelgeuse caught Rose on her own in a museum and prepared to fine her three million emu heads for the violation.

"Nah, she can't have done it," said the one with the tentacle-cuffs. "Human. Completely useless."

"Oh, _well_ ," said a familiar voice as its owner approached, "if you want to be narrow-minded. I'll have you know, this 'useless' human has served as Lady High Ambassador to the Kalifrax of Halcyon V, gone swimming in the miraculous seas of galaxy M3, saved an entire race of telepathic frogs from extinction, and given Charles Dickens some very solid plot ideas. To name a few. So the next time you want to assume humans are incapable of performing vast and difficult tasks, I shall be right here to remind you otherwise."

"Er, Doctor?" Rose cut in gently, when he stopped for breath. "Thing is, they weren't going to arrest me when they thought I was useless."

The Doctor stared at the regulators. They stared back.

"You might have said," he complained finally.

*

"Doctor" Rose asked softly. "What's going on?"

"I'm building a mass spectrometer," he answered, and kissed her again.

"Oh," came the faint reply.

He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and cupped her cheek in one hand, trailing his lips along her jawline.

"Doctor?" whispered Rose.

"Mm?"

"What're you doing now?"

"Some very complicated simulations of orbital mechanics," he assured her, and licked her ear.

*

 _The thoughts were all he had left. Those, and a couple of old shirts that didn't even smell like her anymore._

 _At the very least, he told himself, maybe they weren't just his thoughts. Maybe she'd gotten them, too._


End file.
